oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
JK Simmons
'''JK Simmons '''is a FUCKING OSCAR WINNER, a hero of Earth, and the Vice President of the United States. Background Across all universes, there is only one JK Simmons. He shares this trait with Gaben and Shrek. JK Simmons first met Ben when Ben was 12, when he offered to fix Ben's Omnitrix after it was broken. He returned it three years later, with a new feature added - a beacon to call him anytime. JK Simmons was the voice on the Plumber intercom in the Ultimate Alien episode where the Andromeda aliens escaped from Aggregor. History OMC In Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo, he was absorbed by Simian, but freed by Billy Larry. In AmpFibian is Special, he was in a crowd that watched Ben fight Animo. In The Bold and the Americaful, he attended a Veterans' Day ceremony at Swaggatronix. In The New Secret of Chromastone, he gave Ben the secret weapon that's super effective against Petrosapiens. In A Gift for Gaben, he ran over Olaf. In The Deed to Alien X, he protested Ra'ad's takeover of Baumannville. In Elvis is Alive, he accompanied Ferrick on his quest to prove that Elvis is alive, dragging Ben along for the ride. In The Return of Ferrick 10, JK accompanied the other heroes to the Center of the Universe. In The Deal, he was on the jury for Billy Larry's trial. In Marriland...With Children, he was the bailiff at Marriland's lawsuit. In A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?!, he confirmed that Evil Shocksquatch gave Gaben Olaf's corpse for Christmas. In The Incredible Joe Biden, he defeated Evil Arctiguana. In Requiem for an Eh, he was mooned by Evil Shocksquatch, then attended his funeral. In Who Shot Baumann?, he went to Baumann's funeral. In The Negative Bautenn: Part 2, he was rescued by Ben. In Replacement Grandpa, he helped Ben and Manny find the Fiveever Knights. In Kangaroo^5, he was at the scene when Evil Heatblast kidnapped Paco. In A Quaad in Time, he defeated Farquaad in a flashback, then offered to fix Ben's broken Omnitrix. According to present Ben, it took him three years. In Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall, he went to the Smash Mouth concert in the quickie. In The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick, he was Kai's maid of honor. In Good Maltruant is Not Helping, he sent Little King John to the Null Void. In Close Encounters of the American Kind, he defeated the Greys and rescued Ben and Paco. A flashback showed how he returned the Omnitrix to Ben, and revealed that he added a function that summons him. In The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper, he attended Kai's party. In The Wolf Who Cried Paco, he was visited by Uncle Grandpa. In The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc, he was at the Baumannatorium while it was on fire. FA In Eh New Beginning, he and Kai gave Ben a Gaben documentary for his birthday. In Giorgio and the Crystal Skulls, he went to the Alien Museum to see the Grey UFO. In Simple 2, he helped Chris Chan vandalize a Gamestop. In The Curse of the Were-Buamann, he allowed Ben to throw shit at Jesus. In Of Ehdators and Eh, Evil Shocksquatch stole his Crystal Skull. In Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom), he went Trick-or-Ehing with the gang, and was killed by the Puppetmaster. In Thankstaking, he brought Liam back to life. Later, he had Thanksgiving dinner at the Baumannatorium. In Christmas With The Donald, he took Christmas off with the rest of the gang. In Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted, he opened Little King John's press conference. In My Little Baracky 2: My Little Donaldy, he contemplated suicide, tired of constantly helping everyone in town. In PastSex/SwagSounds, he was inducted into the Masters of Swag. In Can't Stump the Trump, he refused to help Ben. In It's Always Sunny in Baumannville, he met Ultimate Humungousaur. In Un-Named Christmas Special, he granted Solo's Christmas wish. TAOO In JK Simmons 10, Ben scanned his DNA and used it to do heroic things. In New Obama: Part 1, he decided to call Lucas Cruikshank about New Obama. In New Obama: Part 2, he failed to reach Lucas. Later, he appeared when Ferrick found Obama. Personality JK Simmons is kind and helpful, often seen helping various citizens with their problems. He has a low tolerance for bullshit, however. Powers he's very powerful Appearances OMC *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *AmpFibian is Special *The Bold and the Americaful *The New Secret of Chromastone *A Gift for Gaben *The Deed to Alien X *Elvis is Alive *The Return of Ferrick 10 *The Deal *Marriland...With Children *A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?! *The Incredible Joe Biden *Requiem for an Eh *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Replacement Grandpa *Kangaroo^5 *A Quaad in Time (flashback) *Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *Good Maltruant is Not Helping *Close Encounters of the American Kind *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *The Wolf Who Cried Paco *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc FA *Eh New Beginning *Giorgio and the Crystal Skulls *Simple 2 *The Curse of the Were-Buamann *Of Ehdators and Eh *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Thankstaking *Christmas With The Donald *Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted *My Little Baracky 2: My Little Donaldy *PastSex/SwagSounds *Can't Stump the Trump *It's Always Sunny in Baumannville *Un-Named Christmas Special TAOO *JK Simmons 10 *New Obama: Part 1 *New Obama: Part 2 Gallery JK Simmons (Maid of Honor).png|Maid of honor dress JK Simmons Costume.png|Walter White, Jr. Halloween Costume Super JK Simmons.png|Super JK Simmons JK Simmons Chef.png|Chef Trivia *JK Simmons *JK Simmons won the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor in 2015 *He is the main character of Slice of Life With JK Simmons *He actually appeared three times in the other Ben 10s, the first was as a Plumber voice in Escape From Aggregor, the other two are...a secret ;) Category:Characters Category:JK Simmons Category:Heroes of Earth Category:Real people Category:Masters of Swag